Winterfilme 2016
center Das neue Jahr ist noch ganz frisch und nach all der Besinnlichkeit wird es in den kommenden Wochen zum Glück wieder heiter im Kino! Auf Lager habe ich drei Komödien, einen Liebesfilm und einen Rocky, der wie gewohnt von allem etwas mitbringt. Creed - Rocky's Legacy 300px|left Kinostart: 14.01.2016 Regie: Ryan Coogler Darsteller: Michael B. Jordan, Sylvester Stallone Sly kann es nicht lassen. Schon zum siebten Mal muss Rocky Balboa auf die Leinwand – die Erschöpfung ist dem Armen durchaus anzusehen. Ob Sylvester wohl gehört hat, dass seine Ex-Frau Brigitte Nielsen schon wieder ins deutsche Dschungelcamp einzieht und deshalb auch etwas Aufmerksamkeit wollte? So wird es sein. Den Fans muss allerdings klar sein, dass Rocky in Creed - Rocky's Legacy (Original: „Creed“) nicht die Hauptrolle spielt, auch wenn die deutschen Verleiher seinen Namen noch in den Titel gequetscht haben. Zudem hat Stallone diesmal nicht wie sonst das Drehbuchbuch geschrieben. Für das Skript zum ersten Teil brauchte er angeblich nur drei Tage und wurde mit einer Oscar-Nominierung belohnt. Diesmal geht es um den Sohn von Apollo Creed, den Balboa in „Rocky II“ besiegt, der ihn wiederum in „Rocky III“ trainiert und der im emotionalen „Rocky VI“ in den Armen seines Schützlings das Zeitliche segnet. Sein Sohn Adonis (...) „Donnie“ will nach einer Karriere an der Wall Street jetzt in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters treten und wer könnte ihm da besser helfen als dessen alter Rivale/Weggefährte/Freund? Ab jetzt beginnt die feierliche Melancholie: Adrians Bar, ein toter Freund, die Last der eigenen Sterblichkeit... Michael B. Jordan hat es nicht leicht, gegen Stallone anzuspielen, aber er macht seine Sache ordentlich. Trotzdem ist es natürlich am Ende doch wieder Rocky, der mit willkommen unironischem Kitsch das Publikum zum Taschentuch greifen lässt. Brooklyn - Eine Liebe zwischen zwei Welten 300px|left Kinostart: 21.01.2016 Regie: John Crowley Darsteller: Saoirse Ronan, Domhnall Gleeson, Emory Cohen Ein bisschen was fürs Herz muss natürlich auch dabei sein, schließlich ist es Winter. Nicht das Brooklyn - Eine Liebe zwischen zwei Welten nur deshalb in der Top 5 wäre – der Film lohnt sich tatsächlich. Die Geschichte basiert auf dem erfolgreichen Roman „Brooklyn“ des irischen Autors Colm Tóibín, für die Drehbuchversion ist Nick Hornby („High Fidelity“, „About a Boy“) verantwortlich. Eilis wächst in einem malerischen Dorf an der irischen Küste auf, verlässt aber mit Anfang 20 schweren Herzens ihre Heimat, um in Amerika ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Es dauert einige Zeit, bis sie den Kulturschock überwunden hat, doch langsam aber sicher fühlt sie sich in Brooklyn wohler. Sie findet einen Job und verliebt sich in einen italienischen Einwanderer, der ihr schließlich einen Heiratsantrag macht. Das Glück wird allerdings gestört, als in Irland ihre ältere Schwester stirbt und Eilis in ihre Heimat zurückkehren muss. Dort wartet nicht nur ihre trauernde Familie, sondern auch ein charmanter Mann, der ihr ein ganz anderes Leben in Aussicht stellt, als sie sich vorgestellt hatte. Das mag alles kitschig klingen, ist es aber tatsächlich überhaupt nicht. Grund dafür sind die wunderbaren Schauspieler, allen voran Saoirse Ronan, die mit ihrer gewohnten Zurückgenommenheit überzeugt. Auch Donahall Gleeson beweist seine Vielfältigkeit, nachdem er gerade noch die Spirenzchen von Regie: Joel & Ethan Coen Darsteller: George Clooney, Scarlett Johansson, Channing Tatum Über den neuen Film der Coen-Brothers ist noch nicht allzu viel bekannt, doch natürlich eilt den beiden ein Ruf voraus, der zumindest Neugier auf Hail, Caesar! wecken sollte. Der Cast tut sein übriges, die beiden haben wieder mal eine beachtliche Schar von A-Promis zusammengetrommelt. Diesmal sind George Clooney, Scarlett Johansson, Channing Tatum und noch einige andere dabei – Frances McDormand arbeitet jetzt schon zum achten Mal mit ihren Lieblings-Regisseuren zusammen. Der Film spielt im Hollywood der Fünfziger Jahre und damit haben die Coens ein Setting gewählt, das visuell unglaublich viel hergibt. Es ist die Hochphase der großen Budget-Filme, der Musicals und unvergesslichen Weltstars wie Humphrey Bogart, Audrey Hepburn und Marilyn Monroe. Die Verbreitung des Fernsehens übt neuen Druck auf die Filmstudios aus, der Kampf um die Zuschauer hat begonnen. In dieser spannenden Phase hat das Studio „Capitol Pictures“ jetzt aber noch ein ganz anderes Problem: Der Hauptdarsteller des teuren Prestige-Projektes „Hail Caesar“, gespielt von Clooney, ist entführt worden! Der gewiefte Eddie Mannix (Josh Brolin) wird angeheuert, um ihn wiederzufinden und bekommt dabei Hilfe von ein paar exzentrischen Filmstars. Wer es kaum noch erwarten kann, sollte vielleicht einen Städte-Trip planen: „Hail Caesar“ wird am 11. Februar die Berlinale eröffnen.